Avengers, faisons boire Thor !
by Elorin
Summary: Thor, dieu viking par excellence boit pour faire la fierté de ses ancêtres et il semble impossible qu'il soit bourré, quoiqu'il boive. Tony Stark considère que c'est un défi à la hauteur des avengers et que le résultat risque d'être intéressant.
1. Avengers : Assemble !

Tout est partit de ça twhiddle-time(point)tumblr(point)com/post/24820271328

Voici dont le début de l'opération des Avengers :réussir à rendre Thor ivre ( sans mourir dans le processus ) Etape 1 : réunir les avengers... La partie ivresse viendra bientôt !

« -Allez mec... C'est nouvel an ! Viens faire la fête avec nous ! »

Tony Stark trépignait dans son bureau, allant et venant dans les baies vitrées qui surplombaient Manhattan. Malgré son costume italien tout froissé, il avait l'air d'un gosse suppliant sa mère de lui offrir le cadeau de ses rêves pour Noël.

Sauf qu'au bout de l'haut-parleur que lui fournissait JARVIS, se trouvait un scientifique de renommée mondiale, parmi les meilleurs au monde. Réputé pour ses travaux de pointe et sa tendance à se transformer en gros monstre vert détruisant tout sur son passage. Pour faire partie des Avengers, alors qu'il avait besoin de sérénité et de se calmer et que ces deux derniers points semblaient radicalement opposés à la vie d'un Avenger. Et encore plus opposé à quelqu'un côtoyant Tony.

Celui-ci s'en moquait assez, Banner se trouvant dans un labo au sous-sol de la Tour Stark, consolidée après les bêtises de Loki, et sa propre armure se trouvait dans une valise à deux mètres de lui. Même pas peur le Tony.

Surtout qu'il essayait _vraiment _d'obtenir le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il ait jamais eu.

« -Non... Ce que je veux dire...Non merci, je suis très bien où je suis, j'ai de quoi m'occuper... et... Je vais gâcher la fête.»

Sérieusement, quelqu'un avait déjà dit non à Anthony E. Stark ?

« -Banner ! Tu fais partie de cette équipe, et ça signifie que tu dois participer aux activités collectives participant à la cohésion du groupe ! C'est important l'esprit d'équipe, on arrête pas de me le rabâcher ! … Maintenant, tu te ramènes et tu nous aides dans notre tentative de bourrer Thor. »

Sérieusement, quelqu'un devait dire non à Anthony E. Stark. Ou au moins prévenir Pepper qu'il allait _encore_ faire une grosse bêtise. Il était incapable de s'occuper sagement avec ses petits camarades avengers.

« -Mademoiselle Potts arrive, » l'alerta Jarvis au moment même où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient au dernier étage de la Tour Stark en cours de rénovation.

Tony pesta contre l'IA trop caractérielle, qui luttait contre le projet de son inventeur en ne l'avertissant qu'au dernier moment de l'arrivée de celle qui occupait plus le poste de baby-sitter d'Iron-man que celle de co-directrice de Stark Industrie. Petite vengeance personnelle de la part de l'IA trop intelligente pour le bien de Stark lui-même.

Il referma brutalement les portes du mini-bar qu'il était en train d'inspecter et se redressa pour sourire à Pepper. Il s'appuyait nonchalamment au comptoir, sa cuisse bloquant le placard qui menaçait de s'ouvrir sous l'amoncellement de bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient.

Il avait vu grand.

Aussi grand que le sourire innocent qu'il livra à Pepper et Steve, qui l'accompagnait et se faisait tout petit dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi Tony l'avait fait venir, mais cela ne concernait pas le projet avengers.

Par conséquent, il le sentait mal.

« -Steve m'a dit que tu l'avais dit de passer ? »

Sous-entendu: _et tu ne m'en as parlé ? _Depuis quand faisait-il quelque chose sans en alerter Pepper ? Sans qu'elle l'organise elle-même ? Pas besoin d'être un super-héros pour sentir le roussi à des kms quand Tony Stark croyait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« -Oh oui, bien sûr ! J'ai dû oublier...J'ai été occupé. Très occupé ces derniers temps. C'est rien. On va juste boire un coup entre super-héros, super-copains. Juste une p'tite fête. Pour ne pas briser notre lien fraternel... »

Tony ficha un petit coup de pied dans la porte du placard qui grinça de mécontentement et vint passer un bras autour des épaules de Captain America. Qu'il baissa au niveau de la taille dès qu'il se rendit compte que sinon il devait se tenir sur la pointe de pieds. Il lui tapota vaguement le dos, et chuchota.

« -Continue à sourire, souris Steve. »

Steve obéit sagement. Il avait bien envie de lui envoyer un regard noir en coin histoire de savoir à quoi rimait toute cette mascarade, mais là, Tony ne lui dirait rien. Vil cachottier.

Il commençait à bien le connaître. Trop bien.

« -Une petite fête ?

-Une petite fête. Pas grand chose . Deux, trois super-héros, une pizza, une bière. Rien de plus. Même pas de nana. Enfin sauf si une blonde platine bodybuildée dieu de la foudre compte. Natacha est en mission. Quelque part. Dans un pays lointain, dangereux et remplis de psychopathes qui comptent la croquer avant le petit déjeuner. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait finir ça vite fait et essayer de passer. Ça devrait le faire.

-La dernière fois que tu as fait une fête, tu as détruit plus de la moitié de la villa, manqué de tuer ton meilleur ami, fait un scandale et détruit une armure !

-On en a déjà parlé. J'étais MOURANT.

-Avec toi, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu es mourant ! Surtout quand ça t'arranges ! Tu es impossible, Tony! »

Les deux avengers regardèrent Pepper disparaître rageusement dans l'ascenseur. Par bonheur, elle ne pouvait pas en claquer les portes.

« -Je crois qu'elle est fâchée, hasarda Steve. Tu devrais...faire quelque chose. La suivre ?

-Sérieusement Rogers, tu es en train de me donner une leçon sur comment séduire une femme ? »

Tony opéra une pause mélodramatique pour laisser le temps à Captain America de soupirer, sans pouvoir répliquer quelque chose au playboy.

« -T'inquiète pas. Ça vaut le coup. Je t'offre un verre ? »

« - Tu sais que je ne peux pas être saoul ? Questionna Steve sans lever les yeux du verre qu'il faisait tourner depuis dix minutes, depuis que Tony le lui avait fourré de force dans la main.

-Justement, détends-toi. Profite. »

Tony lui offrit son sourire le plus éclatant. Captain America soupira légèrement puis, naïf il décida de suivre le conseil d'Iron Man et prit enfin une gorgée timide.

Qu'il re-cracha poliment sur le tapis qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

« -Mais c'est infecte !

-Et toi tu n'as aucun goût, ni en whisky, ni en tapis ! »

Outré, Tony vient récupérer le verre et en goba le contenu cul sec sans sourciller.

« - Tu peux parler, c'est Pepper qui a choisi le tapis !

-Et j'ai choisi Pepper ! Et _ce_ whisky! J'ai bon goût, tu as tort ! »

Steven roula des yeux. Comment battre Tony Stark dans une joute verbale ? Le milliardaire-génie-playboy-philanthrope était toujours persuadé d'avoir raison. Le pire étant que, la plupart du temps c'était le cas.

Il bascula la tête en arrière, pour chercher du réconfort auprès de Clint Barton, de son petit nom d'oiseau « Hawkeye ».

L'archer leur tournait le dos, le front appuyé contre la vitre et scrutait les ténèbres illuminées par les petits points lumineux qu'étaient les autres habitations aux yeux de la Tour Stark. Tony l'avait chargé dès son arrivée de les tenir au courant de l'arrivée de Thor : _« T'as d'bons yeux tu sais? »_

« -Clint, mon bon Clint, vois-tu un blondinet à l'horizon ou rien d'autre que je ne vois rien que le soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie ? interrogea Stark.

-Barbe bleue !

-C'est bien Captain ! » Tony leva le pouce, ravi que quelqu'un écoute son humour débile.

« -Stark, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour voir la pluie s'écraser sur tes baies vitrées tu es aveugle et tu mérites de te prendre la foudre.

-La foudre ou le gars qui va avec ? Je suis pas sûr de vouloir prendre les paris sur lequel des deux est le plus dur à sentir passer.

-Tony... »

Banner se racla la gorge en grondant le prénom de son hôte : _par pitié je ne veux même savoir la suite, je ne veux rien entendre, rien imaginer, mon dieu Tony est-ce que tu sais où t'arrêter parfois espèce de pervers éhonté comment...Brr. _

Tony prit une pose philosophico-playboique, se tapotant les lèvres du bout du doigt :

« -Quoique...Le pire serait peut-être de se prendre dans les fesses la lance du type qui accompagne le gars qui va avec la foudre. On m'a dit qu'elle était très...

-... Non. Tony. Non. »

Steve ne savait pas s'il suppliait, s'opposer ou priait. Tony ne pouvait pas avoir fait _ça. _

« -Allez, quoi ! C'est la trêve de Noël, paix, fraternité, harmonie, pardon, tout ça tout ça. Vous allez pas me dire que vous avez jamais entendu parler de ça ? J'organise un bal de charité à Noël, tout les ans moi. Je suis gentil, moi, j'aide la communauté. Et puis ce n'est pas sûr, Thor n'a pas confirmé qu'il serait accompagné sur son invitation. Mais s'il vient, il promet d'être gentil de toute façon ! Au pire, s'il veut faire un somme, il a l'empreinte de son corps toute prête au sol, j'ai laissé le trou. Pas-de-souci les gars !»

Banner plongea la tête dans ses mains, déjà navré parce que ce qui allait se passer. Comment Stark l'avait-il convaincu de venir déjà ?

Clint se demandait s'il avait le temps d'aller chercher son arc avant l'arrivée des asgardiens. Il n'aurait besoin que deux flèches. L'une dans la tête de Loki. L'autre dans le postérieur de Stark, pour faire bonne mesure.

Il ne savait même pas laquelle il était le plus avide de tirer.

La foudre tomba sur la terrasse, éclairant la baie vitrée et Thor qui s'acharnait à trouver le moyen de passer au travers de ce « _panneau qui se plaçait magiquement et invisiblement entre lui et les autres avengers et auquel il se cognait le front dès qu'il cherchait à avancer et qui commençait à lui hérisser les nerfs et égratigner son honneur de dieu et qu'il avait bien envie de fracasser à coups de Mjollnir rageurs »,_ et ce_ s_ous le regard et le sourire narquois de Loki qui se tenait derrière lui, bras croisés. Patientant gentiment que son frère cesse de foncer tête baissée dans le problème.

«-Amis Avengers ! Nous sommes bloqués !

- BAISSE CE FICHU MARTEAU NOM DE DIEU, glapit Tony. JARVIS !

-Dois-je lui ouvrir, monsieur ? S'enquit innocemment Jarvis.

-Non, je préfèrerais que tu lui prépares un barbecue ! Ouvre cette fenêtre !

-Je dois vous avertir que les braises vont avoir du mal à prendre avec cette pluie... »l'informa aimablement Jarvis, tout en laissant pénétrer les deux dieux dans le penthouse.


	2. Thor, au pied !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voilà donc une deuxième partie qui ne sert strictement à rien ( comprendre qu'ils ne boivent pas la moindre goutte d'alcool ) mais... qui est là quand même et qui annonce les catastrophes à venir !

* * *

Ils avaient tous été briefés au coin de l'oreille par Tony avant l'arrivée de Thor.

Enfin, tous sauf Clint qui avait couiné lorsqu'il avait sentit Tony tenter de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et qui s'était ulcéré et avait glapit quelque chose dans le genre de :_« enlève cette fichue barbe de là bordel t'as pas trois ans, sois sérieux cinq minutes ARRETE DE ME BAVER DANS L'OREILLE STARK. »_

Tony assurait que le cri ressemblait plutôt à quelque chose dans _ce_ genre : _« arrête tu sais bien que je suis très sensible de là, s'il te plaît enlève tes lèvres de..pas en public, merde fais pas ça, ah... »_

Choisissez votre version vous mêmes, Jarvis refuse de céder l'enregistrement.

Mais ils savaient à présent tous que Tony avait dans l'idée de saoûler le dieu nordique de la biture... de la foudre.

«- Vous pouvez boire ce que vous voulez, faire ce que vous voulez, mais je veux le voir tituber. Vous inquiétez pas, ça va être drôle. Jarvis, n'oublie pas de filmer. Je veux garder la trace de cette soirée mémorable.

-La mémoire humaine est destinée à cet effet, monsieur, lorsqu'elle n'est pas surchargée par la prise rapide et en outrance de liquides contenants en forte dose de l'éthanol ou l'un de ses composés.

-Jarvis.

-Bien, monsieur. »

Ils n'avaient que quelques consignes :

Ils devaient faire boire Thor.

Il est interdit de parler de cette mission. Ni à Thor, ni à Pepper, ni à Fury, ni à quiconque.

Ils devaient avoir l'air naturel.

Lorsque Thor et Loki pénètrent à l'intérieur, leur plus gros souci était la consigne numéro trois. Ainsi que le 4°, non écrite : Ne pas chercher à tuer Loki. Quoique pour Tony, la cible idéale était plutôt Thor actuellement.

« -Voilà une bonne pluie revigorante ! se réjouissait le dieu du tonnerre.

-J'aurais dit mouillée, grinça Loki en se glissant dans le penthouse à la suite de son frère.

Jarvis ferma la baie vitrée dans un chuintement, isolant les avengers – et leur proie – de la pluie déversée par Thor.

Mais pas longtemps : Tony pensa brièvement que Thor disposait de son propre système pluvieux portatif intégré qui lui permettait d'emporter son petit orage partout où il allait. Et d'inonder le penthouse, de mouiller son tee-shirt préféré et de dévoiler les abdos de Steve au passage. Tony cessa de suivre du regard chacun des gouttes d'eau qui s'égaraient dans la pièce – où qu'elles aillent – lorsque Steve se mit à glapir sur son siège.

«-Thor ! Vous n'êtes... Vous n'êtes pas un chien !

-C'est peut-être une danse tribale rituelle, il sautille en rythme,» lui souffla Tony, assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre du dieu.

Pas fou le Tony, on n'énerve pas un mec dont le bras est plus épais que sa propre tête... Voire que son torse.

Le dieu blond avait une technique bien à lui pour se sécher : se secouer dans tous les sens. Comme un chien donc, plus ou moins. Il sautait sur place, agitant sa crinière dorée dans tous les sens comme un gros labrador sortant de l'eau, fou de joie à l'idée d'asperger copieusement ses maîtres.

« A moins qu'il ait envie de faire pipi. » ajouta-t-il devant le regard perplexe de Steve _« qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Tony, tu vois bien qu'il fait le chien, va pas chercher plus loin. »_ Il fut néanmoins récompensé dans ses efforts de blague vaseuse par le petit sourire en coin de Loki qui avait visiblement l'oreille plus fine que son frère. La finesse n'était pas le fort de Thor, de toute manière.

Thor s'arrêta un instant de gesticuler pour se tourner, inquiet, vers Loki.

«-Mon frère, tu n'es pas en train de me transformer en doux canidé, j'espère ?

-C'est une ex-pre-ssion. Une com-pa-rai-son, une... expliqua Loki, excédé par les sourires des Avengers. Si je devais te transformer en quelque chose ça ne serait certainement pas en chien, tu foutrais des poils partout, mangerait comme un troll et me baverait dessus à longueur de journée... Tiens, en fait, cela ne ferait aucune différence. »

Thor soupira en réponse au sourire narquois de Loki. Celui-ci daigna ajouter, d'un ton plus gentil.

« -Ils trouvent juste que tu te sèches bizarrement.

- Je ne peux pas rester aussi mouillé ! Je salis la demeure de l'ami Stark alors qu'il nous accueille !

- En te _séchant ainsi_, il y a encore plus d'eau, Thor. »

Thor s'observa, lui et les flaques qu'il avait mis partout. Observa le tapis ruiné, les tâches qui se formaient sur les cuirs des fauteuils, le tee-shirt mouillé de Steve, et Tony qui tentait vainement de remettre sa mèche mouillée en arrière tout en conservant un minimum de dignité.

« -Oh.

-Excusez le, il n'est pas encore tout à fait domes..civilisé, » sourit Loki le plus aimablement du monde.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Tony :

« -Je croyais que tu voulais faire construire une piscine...

-Pour que Natacha et toi vous baladiez à poil dans ma tour... Jarvis, ferme cette fenêtre ! Thor, reste habillé !

-Oui, monsieur.

- Je me dois de te présenter des excuses, ami Stark. J'apporte la pluie dans ta demeure. Je suis désolé. Excuse-toi aussi, mon frère.

-Je n'ai pas de cape dégoulinante qui traîne sur le parquet en faisant une flaque, moi.

-Tu crois que c'est ma cape qui fait tant de dégâts ? Aide moi donc l'ôter mon frère ! »

Le regard de Loki lui indiqua ce qu'il pouvait bien aller s'essuyer avec sa cape.

« - Cette tour est censée être le fleuron de l'énergie...l'énergie dont vous me rabâchez les oreilles, là ...

- l'énergie verte autogénérée par Stark Industrie, » intervient calmement Banner depuis son coin.

Loki fit un bond sur le côté en remarquant sa présence, mais ne dit rien.

« -Un fleuron de technologie, l'emblème de Stark Industrie. Pas un harem de 93 étages d'éphèbes dédiés au bon plaisir de monsieur Stark !

-Oh vraiment ? Mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un harem maman !S'il te plaîit ! Blondie, toi, tu gardes ton armure ! Je veux pas voir ça !... Tu étais vraiment obligé de mettre tout ton équipement ?

Clint sortit alors de son mutisme, sans pour autant lâcher Loki du regard – qu'il fixait comme fasciné depuis son arrivée -

« -Avec le frère gothique dans le coin ? J'aurais dû faire pareil. »

Loki roula des yeux. Qu'il sache, quand il l'avait hypnotisé il avait tout son équipement opérationnel, et cela ne l'avait pas aidé, alors qu'est-ce qu'il venait raconter encore ? Tout cela n'était que de la défiance gratuite et méchante.

Il avait encore rien fait !

« - Comme tu te déplaces jamais sans bonne averse, on aurait pu penser que ton uniforme serait imperméable, se contenta d'ajouter Bruce en osant enfin s'avancer vers le petit groupe.

Il observait l'eau qui suintait de tout le corps de Thor avec un intérêt scientifique. C'était assez impressionnant de voir la capacité du dieu tout mouillé de foutre de l'eau partout.

« -Être mouillé ne me dérange pas, ami Banner, j'ai vu pire.

-Oui, mais pas ma moquette ! »

Tony résistait à l'idée de commencer tout de suite par s'enfiler la bouteille de vodka cul sec. Pourquoi il avait voulu réunir tous ces fous dans la même pièce ? Il avait mal au crâne, pataugeait dans la flotter et l'eau dégoulinait de son front. Et le long du torse de Captain America, ce qui était bien le seul côté positif de l'histoire. Brr.

« -Techniquement, le béton qui est en-dessous à connu pire, glissa, mine de rien Clint.

-Quoi donc ? J'ai le droit de deviner ? Moi ? »

Le sourcil levé, tout aussi trempé que son frère, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de toiser Hawkeye avec un petit sourire en coin, malicieux.

L'archer se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« -Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. »

« -J'en étais sûr ! Vous pouvez vous mettre d'accord! Tout n'est pas perdu, mes amis ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Clint finit par lâcher, comme à contre-coeur :

« -Dans un sens, je comprends Loki. Deux millénaires avec ce type comme frère, ça peut user les nerfs de n'importe qui.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère. Mais je suis ravi que quelqu'un finit par remarquer que sa bonhommie simplette et optimiste au diable puisse finir par énerver. Deux millénaires, c'est très long. Très très long.

- Monsieur, je me dois de vous informer que selon mes capteurs, le tapis est à présent imprégné à 100 % de monoxyde de dihydrogène, les zones au sol dans un périmètre de 5 mètres autour de nos deux invités sont touchées à hauteur de 95% pour monsieur Thor, 74,2% pour monsieur Loki et que le fauteuil de monsieur Rogers est imbibé à hauteur de 55 % de monoxyde de dihydrogène, de 6 % de coffea arabica...

-Pepper ne l'a pas fait nettoyer depuis le temps ?

-et à 2,143 % de phéromones masculines à fort potentiel de régénération cellulaire accélérée.

Steve se recroquevilla, fixant d'un air inquiet le plafond. Il n'était pas tout-à-fait à l'aise avec Jarvis, mais pouvait gérer l'IA trop intelligente pour leur bien à tous en temps normal. Tant qu'elle ne s'attaquait pas directement à lui... Tony lui fit un clin d'oeil faussement langoureux, ne l'aidant pas du tout à se sentir mieux, avant de s'adresser à l'IA :s

« -Ca sera tout Jarvis ?

-Peut-être devrions nous leur donner de quoi se sécher avant qu'ils ruinent le décoration de mademoiselle Potts ?

-Merci Jarvis. Invitez des dieux vikings chez vous, ils ravageront le salon sans vous aider à ranger.

-Si on m'avait laissé un minimum de pouvoirs, j'aurais pu aider. »

Loki leva les mains en signe d'innocence en adoptant un air angélique.

« -Quoi ? Je veux juste me rendre utile. C'est quand même fou ça, essayez une fois ou deux d'asservir la race humaine, et chaque fois que vous essayez d'aider, on croit que c'est un nouveau plan machiavélique. Un sort qui permet de traverser un orage au sec, c'est plutôt bon pour l'humanité, non ? A moins que vous aimiez courir nus sous la tempête, chacun ses goûts...

Banner sourit :

« -On dirait une expérience vécue, vous allez souvent exposer votre virilité aux éléments ?

-Mon abruti de frère aime beaucoup, beaucoup, la pluie, » se contenta de grogner Loki, avec dans les yeux un désespoir qui disait long sur les petits habitudes de Thor.

« -Le fait est, tête de bouc, que les sèches-cheveux ne complotent pas, eux , rétorqua Tony.

-Les quoi ?

-Les trucs par quoi les ingénieux mortels que nous...que je... que Bruce et moi sommes, avons remplacer ton minable petit sort.

-Si ces sèches-cheveux sont si efficaces, pourquoi barbote-t-on dans le salon du grand Tony Stark ? »

Tony fit la moue devant la moquerie du dieu de la ruse.

« - J'avais... pas prévu.

-Si tu en avais parlé à Pepper avant...

-Steve, mute.

-Je ne suis pas ton robot !

-Oui, sinon tu m'obéirais au doigt et à l'oeil, ô super soldat !

La douce voix de Jarvis retentit à point nommé :

- Si je puis me permettre monsieur...

-Quoique, je ne suis même plus sûr que Jarvis m'obéisse à la vérité . Tu m'obéis Jarvis ?

-Je fais de mon mieux pour vous aider à rester en vie, monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, il y a des serviettes à température idéale dans le rangement que je viens d'ouvrir, si ces messieurs le souhaitent.

- Tu ne peux pas leur envoyer directement les serviettes à la figure ?

-Agent Barton ! »

Captain America eut le bon goût de s'insurger.

« -Quoi ? On dirait qu'ils ont des serpillères trempées sur la tête ! »

Bruce secoua la tête et alla tendre aux deux asgardiens des serviettes moelleuses et chaudes à souhait.

« -Ah ! Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude ! »

Thor se remit à secouer ses cheveux mouillés comme un golden retriever ses poils, mais cette fois à l'intérieur de sa serviette de bain. Loki prit prudemment la serviette tendue, et finit par répondre timidement au sourire de Bruce. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ce guêpier de gens qui voulaient sa peau, déjà ?

« - Etant donné que Thor m'a brutalement sortit de mon confinement pour nous expédier à travers son joli ouragan... Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que nous faisons là ? Y a t il autre chose programmé que ma mort dans d'horribles souffrances?

-Je pense que ça peut assez bien se combiner avec le reste de la soirée. »

Cette fois Steve Rogers envoya un coussin en direction d'Hawkeye en lui faisant les gros yeux. S'ils tuaient Loki, Thor ne serait pas content, et c'était pour faire boire Thor qu'ils étaient là, pas pour le rendre fou de rage.

« -Apprends à viser Rogers.

-Il est temps que j'endosse mon costume de maître de cérémonie. »

Tony leur livra son sourire extra-bright, héritage génétique de la famille Stark. Il adorait ce rôle de playboy poseur qui attirait les midinettes. Simple, mais toujours efficace d'être un génie billionnaire playboy philanthrope.

« - La raison pour laquelle je vous ai convié ici, mes chers amis avengers... et ennemi public numéro 1 Loki... est que je trouvais qu'il était grand temps pour nous de...

Faire boire Thor et lui dessiner des moustaches pendant qu'il dort, si possible en lui faisant des tresses.

« -de faire la fête.

- Nous avons déjà été manger cette délicieuse ripaille au nom imprononçable pour fêter notre victoire.

-J'ai pas reçu de carton d'invitation cette fois-là, observa Loki.

-C'était délicieux mon frère, nous devons y retourner !

-Tss tss ! Continue à te sécher sagement blondie, et laisse tonton Stark expliquer. Là ce n'est pas pareil. Nous sommes là pour sceller notre amitié... notre hostilité...nos sentiments qui, quelque soit leur nature, sont indéniablement très forts, dans..

-Le sang ? »

Thor paraissait enthousiasmé par cette idée. Tony n'aurait pas parié sur l'absence de gêne commun entre les deux faux-frères.

« Je pensais plutôt à de l'alcool, en fait. Beaucoup d'alcool. Se bourrer la gueule entre amis...connaissances.. êtres hu...vivants quoi.

- Quelle bonne idée ami Stark ! L'ami Selvig m'a initié aux joies de vos bars ! J'en suis ! Amenez donc de quoi festoyer et faire ripaille !

-Je peux toujours mettre en route le barbecue, si vous y tenez vraiment, » leur rappela Jarvis.


	3. Les boucs sont des animaux à sang chaud

Wah. Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette partie, j'ai... galéré. Ceci ajouté à des semaines plutôt chargés explique le délai, mais tada, une troisième partie qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour répondre à Tamalice : il ne faut pas me donner de mauvaises idées comme ça...

* * *

« -Alors...Nous avons … Deux très bons whiskys, une bouteille de Jack Daniel's dont vous me direz des nouvelles, du rhum – la dernière fois que je suis descendu sur Broadway sans que Pepper me chope, je suis tombé sur un night-club où on pouvait trouver un cocktail faisant référence à chacun d'entre nous, même à l'émo de service, vous et votre égo allez a-do-rer. De la vodka, car on a encore rien trouvé de mieux pour une bonne cuite et bien évidemment de la bière. Des litres de bières. »

Les avengers et Loki avaient regardé en silence Tony extraire les unes après les autres d'innombrables bouteilles de son bar-aux-merveilles. Iron-Man ressemblait alors à une mère de famille qui, ravie et pépiant, déballait ses courses devant sa marmaille

Thor était fou de joie à la vue de cet étalage de boissons capables de satisfaire sa soif de géant, mais la majorité de l'audience était navrée de l'éclatant sourire de Tony.

Et puis il avait distribué des bières comme un pédophile distribue des bonbons à la sortie des écoles. Au bout de quatre bières chacun englouties à la suite, les avengers s'étaient détendus – plus ou moins : Thor se bidonnait sur le canapé, Tony tirait grivoisement sur la ceinture de son pantalon trop serré, Clint balançait chacun des bières engloutie sur Loki _« - Tu tires aussi bien les flèches que la bibine ! / Laissez mon frère ami archer ! / Je travaille ses réflexes ! »_

« -... Je rêve Thor, ou tu as raflé toutes les bières de ton frère ? Interrogea Steve.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Loki, ta gueule, coupa Tony.

-Il est hors de question que mon frère boive quoi que ce soit d'alcoolisé ! Je m'y oppose fermement ! »

-Par l'oeil valide de Fury, t'es sérieux ? »

C'était ouvrir la porte à toutes les moqueries possibles et imaginables. La question étant : qui, de Tony ou de Clint allait sauter sur Lo...l'occasion le premier.

« - Pourquoi, il est pas majeur le petit Loki a sa maman ? »

L'air crispé de Loki valait toutes les blagues potaches : le dieu de la fourberie était littéralement drapé dans son mépris et ne condescendait même pas à les regarder. Non mais ho. Il se contenta de déclarer, en détachant les syllabes d'un air digne :

« - Un magicien ne doit pas être saoul. »

Loki s'appuyait sur le bar, le regard rivé droit devant lui et avec la plus grande dignité et arrogance sur les traits.

« - Wai. Mon cul. L'ado gothique tiens pas l'alcool quoi, jugea bon de traduire Tony, en se versant un verre de whisky.

- Ca me semble plutôt logique au contraire, intervient Banner du ton posé qui contrastait avec le sourire gaillard de Tony, s'il perds le contrôle de sa magie, les dégâts peuvent être terribles. Il faut savoir se maîtriser et...

-Parce que sobre il utilise sa magie d'une façon calme et raisonnée ? Ne put se retenir de lancer Steve.

-J'appuie les propos du soldat, sobre ou pas y a aucune différence, bourrons nous la gueule !

- C'est sûr que le contrôle et la maîtrise mature de soi sont des concepts totalement étrangers à Monsieur Iron-Man, le tança Banner en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois l'immaturité légendaire de Tony Stark.

-Mon frère est toujours dans la pièce et n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui ainsi ami avengers. »

Loki avait clairement envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

-Mon frère ! Tu sais que tout peut arriver lorsque tu bois ! Nous devons éviter de pratiquer des catastrophes supplémentaires dans cette tour !

- Il fallait dire ça à Hulk ! Et tu avais pourtant bien aimé lorsqu'à un banquet, j'ai fait disparaître les vêtements de Sif !

-J'adore ce type, changea aussitôt d'avis Tony, faisons le boire, ramenons des filles, déshabillons les magiquement ! Où est passé Natacha déjà ?

-Tony, » grogna Clint.

Tony eut un instant de silence en réponse au son menaçant sortit de la gorge de l'archer puis lui servit un shot de vodka.

Clint le fixa une seconde, les yeux toujours noirs, avant d'hausser les épaules et de le descendre. Cela aiderait peut-être à faire passer Loki. Y avait plutôt intérêt.

« -Tu ne dois pas boire mon frère !

- Je ne compte pas recommencer le cirque de la dernière fois, même ivre comme un Stark en rut, merci bien ! »

Tony saisit aussitôt la balle au bond :

« - Quoi la dernière fois ?

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûr ! Cela aurait pu être bien pire ! »bataillait Thor sous le regard de Loki, qui leva un sourcil et sembla soudain créer une certaine..culpabilité chez le blond.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Tony se planta entre les deux frères, en profitant pour coller un verre de vodka entre les grosses pattes du dieu du tonnerre, qui la prit et en but plusieurs gorgées sans s'en rendre compte ni détacher les yeux de Loki. Il frétillait presque de curiosité, mais les autres fixaient également les deux asgardiens avec attention.

Loki se contenta de lui offrir son éternel petit sourire en coin narquois, sans se démonter. Il semblait presque fier de l'exploit de la dernière fois.

Thor devenait aussi rouge que sa cape, ce qui faisait se gausser Clinton tout seul dans son fauteuil. Thor regardait Loki, Tony, Steve, Banner, Clint et son regard ne changeait à chaque fois de direction sans qu'il parvienne à en soutenir aucun. Il voulut regarder au plafond, mais se sentit fixé par Jarvis qu'il considérait comme nichant au plafond et finit par se fixer pour le sol.

« - Mon frère et moi avons... été... nous... partagé une certaine intimité, ce soir là.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

-Personnellement j'aimerais plutôt un éclaircissement sur le terme « intimité », » demanda Steve d'un ton timide et inquiet. Effrayé. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en fait. Qu'est-ce que ces foutus asgardiens avaient encore trafiqué ?

« -Je crois que tu ne comprendrais pas tout, belle au bois dormant, »gloussa Tony en tendant un verre de whisky à Loki, qui le prit du bout des doigts. « Ca mords pas hein. A la limite, moi d'ici quelques verres, je dis pas... »

Le sourire grivois de Tony fut récompensé par les lèvres du maître de la ruse effleurant les s...la surface du liquide un bref instant, avant que la poigne virile de son frère vienne lui arracher le verre des mains et le mettre hors de sa portée.

« - Je refuse que mon frère boive la moindre goutte d'alcool !

- On a compris, » Clint leva les yeux au ciel comme désespéré.

-Je tiens à ce qu'il en boive le maximum, asséna Stark avec son sourire « public ».

« -Je n'y tiens pas tant que ça, hein.» glissa Loki dans l'indifférence générale.

Thor leva le verre au-dessus de sa tête, le bras tendu. Tony regarda alternativement le verre et Thor, mesurant du regard la distance qui le séparait de l'alcool. Merde, trop petit.

« -Tu n'espères quand même pas me voir sautiller sur place ?

-Je ne serais pas venu pour rien au moins, lança Steve, toujours de son fauteuil, semblant apprécier le spectacle.

-Tony Stark, vous devez protéger mon frère des méfaits de l'alcool !

-Techniquement, on doit le descendre, ré-attaqua Clint d'un ton égal. Mais je suis d'accord, je veux qu'on me protège d'un Loki saoûl et entreprenant. Il ne doit pas boire. Ni rester ici plus longtemps.

-Voyons Thor ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, rien ne vaut une bonne cuite ! Steve, aide-moi nom d'un chien. C'est … un pot de l'amitié. Notre amitié de vengeurs..._ qu'est-ce qu'il racontait Loki n'était PAS un vengeur, _les vengeurs et Asgard... et Loki se doivent d'entretenir de... bons rapports...meilleurs en tous cas que ce...qu'ils sont actuellement...Steve lève tes putains de miches de super-soldat et viens récupérer ce putain de verre à la con... De toute manière, il est obligé de boire. Steve arrête de glousser comme un cheerleader débile. C'est une tradition midgardienne .

-Une tradition midgardienne ?

Le fait que le terme soit repris en choeur non seulement par les deux princes venus de l'au-delà mais également par le reste des vengeurs n'aidait pas à la crédibilité de l'affirmation.

-Une tradition midgardienne. Vois-tu, depuis...le temps des vikings à peu près,_ Banner se gratta la __gorge_ nous avons des valeurs...de partage et d'échange. D'hospitalité. Lorsque l'on est accueillit chez quelqu'un, ce que vous êtes, toi et ton cher frère psycopathe ...depuis que vous avez tenté de défoncer ma porte-vitrée. Vous êtes donc mes invités, et à ce titre je me dois de vous faire boire ceci, en guise de...cadeau de bienvenue.

-Tu as un talent inouï pour inventer au fur et à mesure de tes conneries Stark, » admira Steve, comme ébahi.

Tony Stark avait le don de toujours surprendre son entourage. Ce qui, en soit, pouvait se révéler tout aussi lassant qu'un individu trop prévisible. Tony qui finit par s'immobiliser, les poings sur les hanches.

« -Oui, et puis c'est pas comme si je manquais de bouteilles ou de verres, hein. Et sérieusement, monsieur muscle il faut que tu arrêtes de te la péter comme cela, c'est pas la taille qui compte. Regarde moi, plutôt petit, mais complètement génial.

-Il n'arrive pas à la cheville de ton égo, Tony, soupira Bruce.

-C'est trop d'honneur, cela me touche.»

Sans se démonter, Tony aligna six nouveaux verres sur le comptoir du bar et versa une généreuse dose de Jack Daniel's dans chacun d'eux.

« -Hop hop, c'est papa qui offre !»

Il fourra un verre dans les mains de Bruce en passant devant lui, verre que Banner posa aussitôt sur la table basse proche, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal dangereux. Clinton se rapprocha du bar pour prendre le sien, tout en gardant simultanément ses distances d'avec Loki. Il marchait en crabe, comme pour faire le tour d'un fauve féroce.

Tony vient s'assoir à côté du dieu de la ruse. Loki contempla la main de Stark posée sur sa cuisse, puis l'autre qui s'agitait dans les airs en tenant une verre plein de whisky.

« - Tu as tenté d'asservir la race humaine pour casser les pieds de ton frère, et tu refuses un verre parce que grand frère va te fesser ? Tu te fais vieux, faut croire.

-Je suis un asgardien, je ne vieillis pas.

-Aucune protestation par rapport à la fessée ? »

Le sourire de Tony était désarmant, mais Loki avait des décennies d'expérience pour lutter contre les airs d'idiots heureux et innocents de leur propre ânerie.

« - C'est une proposition ?

- T'es l'soumis de la relation ? Thor est persuadé que tu tiens l'alcool comme une fillette, moi je suis sûr que tu tiens mieux que lui...

Tony avala une longue gorgée avant de lever le sourcil, avec une moue qui signifiait clairement « _même pas cap. »_

De la provocation niveau maternelle.

« -Tu sais que je suis considéré comme le dieu de la manipulation et des plans tordus et que tu m'insultes en me tentant de me manipuler d'une manière aussi puérile et évidente ? »

Tony et Loki échangèrent le même sourire carnassier. On était pas dans la merde avec les deux là d'accord.

Tony tendit son verre à Loki avec un clin d'oeil suggestif: L'asgardien l'avala cul sec, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Rirait bien qui provoquera le dernier.

Leurs sourires faisaient froid dans le dos, et Steve jugea urgent de se placer pendant ce temps entre Thor et les deux hommes, et de lui mettre sous le nez le whisky que Tony leur avait servit. Il eut un sourire timide en tapant sur le biceps du dieu nordique.

«-Santé ? »

Il leva son propre verre avec un air innocent. Thor ne pouvait pas résister à l'invitation et se saisit du sien, pour l'entrechoquer avec violence.

« -Santé camarade avenger ! Que les mânes veillent sur toi, les tiens et ta virilité ! »Les deux hommes descendirent alors cul sec leurs verres, sans se quitter du regard, se défiant de faire une pause entre deux gorgées. Défi viril, tout ça tout ça.

« - Ce truc est toujours aussi infecte ! »

-Ce breuvage vaut l'hydromel de notre contrée ! Un autre, ami Stark ! »

-Les deux frères sont donc aussi frappé l'un que l'autre, tança Clint dans son coin, décapsulant une nouvelle bouteille.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, » répliqua machinalement Loki en jouant avec son verre, à nouveau plein grâce à l'ami Stark.

Bruce le saisit par le bras et l'attira à l'écart. Loki se débattit faiblement lorsque le scientifique le plaqua contre un mur, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Deux regards verts s'entrecroisèrent, et Loki ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement terrifié.

Tony applaudit, coinçant sa bouteille de whisky entre ses cuisses.

« -BAD SEX !

-STARK soit tu viens, soit tu bois en silence.

-Un threesome ? Je savais que tu étais un grand fou sous tes dehors sages, Brucinou... Okay, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'arrive. »

Bruce soupira et se retourna vers Loki, qui semblait rétrécir à vue d'oeil. Visiblement, le simple contact d'avec la peau de Banner suffisait à le faire frissonner, une goutte de sueur dégoulinant le long de sa pommette pâle. Bruce s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, quand Tony réussit à se glisser entre leurs deux corps, pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille de l'asgardien d'un ton lascif qu'accompagnait ses mains, posées sur les côtes de Loki.

« -Alors le viking en pagne, il est comment au lit ? Autoritaire ? Doux comme labrador ? Il grogne quand on le caresse..

-Tony.

-Entre les oreilles ?

- Je croyais qu'on était là pour saouler Thor pas pour le violer !

-Saouler Thor ?

-Ouais. Par pur intérêt anthropologique, bien entendu.

-Si possible sans que le reste de la clique sombre dans un coma éthylique, » grogne Bruce en attrapant les mains de Tony pour les éloigner du corps de Loki. Celui-ci grimaça.

« … Cela va être dur.

- C'est toi l'expert. Il a fait des dégâts avec Mjollnir la dernière fois ?

-Tony.

-Quoi ? Je me renseigne sur le Thor bourré. S'il pique le sceptre des copains, il faut … se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Alors ? Partage un peu !

-Thor est en libre-service si ça vous intéresse tant.

-Ca va, vous vous amusez bien dans votre coin ? » lança Clinton; « Vous avez fini de vous accaparez l'punching-ball ?

- Un problème Katniss ?

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je sens poindre ? » Sourit malicieusement Loki depuis son coin.

Clinton se leva lentement, pesamment. Visiblement, il avait continué à s'enfiler des bières avec la régularité d'un métronome pendant que Thor et Steve discutaient, et que Bruce, Tony et Loki... faisaient leurs trucs dans leur coin. Assez bu pour qu'il trébuche sur des cadavres de bouteilles vides en voulant se traîner jusqu'au petit coin du trio.

« -Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu venir.. Toi...Tout ton cuir qui couine...Ton putain symbole phallique qui m'a transpercé le coeur... T'approcheras plus d'mon coeur... »

Tony gloussa, très amusé par la démarche vacillante de Barton qui, tout en venant vers eux, agitait un verre de whisky à moitié vide. Ou à moitié plein.

« - Tu nous aurais pas caché des choses sur ce que Loki t'a fait faire sous hypnose ? »

Clinton saisit Loki au collet et le colla à nouveau contre le mur, écartant Banner sans cérémonie.

« -C'est une obsession d'imprimer l'empreinte de mon corps divin dans la maçonnerie ?

-Ta gueule tête de bouc, » cracha l'archer.

Avant de l'embrasser furieusement à pleine bouche


	4. You can leave your hat on

Note : Je suis nulle pour écrire les baisers. Et j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que les parties précédentes :) ( et les quelques suivantes à venir, en théorie, encore deux chapitres )

Il y avait comme un arrière goût de fruits rouges, de mûre peut-être. C'était cela qu'il lui vient en premier à l'esprit, ne lui demandez surtout pas pourquoi, la réponse serait trop embarrassante. Pour tout le monde.

La deuxième chose à laquelle il eut l'esprit de penser, ce fut l'alcool. L'impression qu'on essayait de le noyer dans un fût de whisky. En plus rance et plus violent. Un goût de Kir. Ou de Kirsch. Quelque chose dans le genre.

Loki sentit un grognement irrépressible passer la barrière de ses lèvres, à moitié de protestation horrifiée, à moitié de désir naissant lorsqu'une bouche avide vient capturer ses lèvres sans la moindre douceur. Conquérante, vorace, dure et exigeante.

Aussi conquérante, vorace, dure et exigeante que le corps pressé contre le sien, ardemment, et l'érection naissante qui s'appuyait gracieusement contre sa cuisse, et qui était ne pouvait se manquer, même à travers les épaisseurs de cuir qui étaient censées protéger Loki des agressions du monde extérieur. Ses fesses, oui.

A choisir, il préférait une éternité à séjourner dans les geôles d'Asgard, les lèvres cousues et les mains liées à l'enfer de la Tour Stark. A chacun de ses visites, il avait le sentiment de visiter un nouveau niveau des enfers. D'abord le brutal monstre vert. Et maintenant l'archer pervers. A eux deux, peut-être avec l'aide de la débauche et des alcools de Stark, ils allaient réussir à le violer.

Son corps n'était pas un jouet, bordel de merde.

Encore moins une peluche, pourtant Clint l'enlaçait avec tendresse. D'un peu trop près à son goût.

**« Oula...Il est affamé le piaf ! »**s'ébahit Stark, faussement émerveillé.

Loki émit un grognement sourd, en entendant le son de sa voix, et réussit à éloigner marmonner entre les lèvres de Barton :

**« -Ça va, le spectacle te convient, le dépravé ? »**

Loki poussa un gémissement d'horreur en sentant la main de Clinton passer dans ses cheveux, pour dévaler jusque dans le creux de sa nuque. La caresse était assez douce pour le faire rougir, mais dans le même temps les lèvres de Barton elles, glissaient dans le cou de l'asgardien, beaucoup plus troublantes. Loki se laissa faire, les yeux écarquillés comme des chopes asgardiennes.

**« A...l'aide... »**

Pourquoi on lui avait supprimé ses pouvoirs déjà ? Ah oui, destruction de New York City. Okay, il n'avait pas été sage, mais il ne méritait pas ça, vraiment pas. Il s'était attendu à l'exil, l'emprisonnement, une éternité sous la garde de Thor, la mort...

**« Clinton Barton! » **

Loki éprouva une bouffée d'amour pour Hulk, en même temps qu'une bouffée de désir pour l'archer.

Bruce lutta pour détacher les doigts de Clint, ceux de main gauche qui enserraient férocement la gorge du dieu, avec pour but de l'étrangler. Pour la main droite, qui palpait le paquet maintenant de l'asgardien, que le fourbe se débrouille tout seul, il n'y toucherait pas même pour sauver la Terre.

Même si Clint semblait adorer ce qu'il faisait ( et le mot était faible vu la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du vengeur – l'un des désavantage du cuir: ça masque rien du tout du tout - ), son ami en aurait pour dix ans de thérapie, s'il ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite. Et les vengeurs avaient assez de cas sociaux comme ça, pas la peine d'aggraver les stats.

En outre, Stark n'avait réussi qu'à lui faire ingurgiter une seule et unique bière, mais déjà il avait peur de perdre le contrôle, auquel cas il serait bien en peine de surveiller ses petits camardes turbulants. Il n'avait jamais vu Hulk saoûl, mais il y tenait pas franchement. Quoique, Loki étant présent pour servir de hochet au gros monstre vert, cela ne posait pas réellement de problème majeur. Cela en posait sans doute à Loki, mais il n'était pas un psy prêt à écouter les jérémiades d'un ado gothique torturé dedans son âme avec tendance à l'auto-des...à la destruction pure et simple de races entières.

Pour l'instant, par contre, Bruce devait sauver la vie de Loki, car entre les doigts pressées autour de sa gorge et les lèvres à nouveau à l'assaut des siennes...

**« -Attends, attends ! Il est sur le point de devenir bleu comme un schtroumpf ! Une minute! »** Supplia Stark. **« Juste une ! Un Loki tout bleu !Je ne veux pas louper ça ! »**

Bruce réussit à décoller Clinton du corps de sa proie, instaurant suffisamment d'espace entre eux pour que Loki reprenne son souffle et tente de s'enfuir en rasant le mur.

Juste assez d'espace pour que l'érection visible de Clinton, et la sienne qu'il tentait de réprimer tant bien que mal deviennent visibles aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si on lui sautait dessus !

**« Quelles belles virilités saillantes que vous avez là ! Je vois que vous êtes l'homme de la situation ami Barton ! »**

Steve se sentit un brusque élan de compassion pour Loki, assorti d'une envie de faire manger Mjollnir à Thor et d'une rougeur sur tout le visage. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait entendu, hein ? Si, et il recommençait, le bougre.

**«- Tu ne peux que te sentir flatté de trouver une virilité saillante répondant si bien à la tienne mon frère ! **

**-Mon très cher frère, répète encore une seule fois viri... »** la langue de Loki fourcha entre ses lèvres et il dut se reprendre, tandis que Tony se mettait à onduler des hanches en chantonnant en arrière-fond :

**« - mes biens chers frères...reprenez avec moi tous en cœur... **

**-ces termes,**

**-Pas de virilité saillante, pas de virilité saillante, pas de ...**

**- et je jure, devant Odin tout puissant, que je te tuerais de mes propres mains. Lentement. Douloureusement. Stark, ça vaut aussi pour toi. »**

Tony haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

**« -Comme si tu étais du genre à salir tes petites mimines de fille. »**

Loki réussit à se glisser hors de portée de Clinton et de son affection débordante, et se mit à cracher en direction de Tony, haletant :

**« -au fait, ma couleur naturelle c'est déjà le bleu, crétin de mortel.**

**-Mais tu saignes rouge, monsieur le dieu des chèvres bleues, »** rétorqua ce dernier, pas vexé pour un sous – la conscience de sa haute valeur le rendait imperméable à toute insulte -, en effleurant du doigt le sang qui perlait sur les lèvres pâles et malmenées de Loki.

Qui lui saisit la main au vol, pour y enfoncer ses ongles, visiblement hors de lui.

**« -Pas touche, mortel. **

**-Pourquoi pas, quand c'est Clint tu as l'air d'aimer ça. Je lui suis bien supérieur. En tout. »**

Tony ouvrit les bras, envoyant un clin d'oeil lubrique vers son entrejambe. Tony Stark dans toute sa grandeur, comme qui dirait. Il fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser.

**« - Vous n'avez donc que des bouches puantes sur Midgard pour être autant fasciné par la mienne ? »**

Ça commençait à lui peser, cette manie de vouloir le tripoter. Il était le dieu du mal, de la fourberie, des espiègleries...mais pas des câlins !

Même si à la limite, il pouvait concevoir que son charme et sa beauté était supérieurs à ce que les mortels était accoutumés. Ça devait les troubler.

**« -C'est une proposition, tête de bouc ? »**

Tony se rapprocha. Dangereusement. Assez pour que Loki fronce le nez devant l'haleine effleura son visage et doive baisser la tête pour regarder de haut le visage de Stark près du sien.

**« -C'est bien ce que je dis, les humains empestent la bière a dix pieds...Thor, tu es certain que tu ne viens pas de la même planète que tes petits copains ?**

**-Mon frère ! Midgard est une terre certes étrange, mais n'ont pas dépourvu d'attraits, comme te le démontrait l'ami Clinton à l'instant. Si seulement tu te montrais moins étroit d'esprit, mon frère...**

**-Rappelez-moi, c'est bien moi qui suis censé être l'ennemi numéro un dans cette pièce ? Parce que c'est pas moi le plus grand malade mental de la pièce. »**

Loki se moquait de ce qui disait son frère comme...comme de tout ce que Thor avait dit un jour. Il était beaucoup plus concentré à opérer une retraite stratégique derrière Banner. Si Hulk pouvait le dérouiller, lui, Loki, il pouvait sans doute tenir à distance deux vengeurs plein d'hormones en manque d'affection, non ? Hulk ne représentait pas un si grand danger que ça en fait. Il avait un côté gros nounours vert, en fait, il suffisait de...euh...le connaître.

Cependant, auprès de Hulk se trouvait un nouveau danger : Après avoir serré le vide un moment, déstabilisé par le brusque départ du dieu de la malice, Clinton s'était repris et s'était échoué dans les bras de Banner qui traînait encore imprudemment à proximité. A présent, Bruce tentait de rapatrier Clinton vers le canapé alors que celui-ci s'accrochait tel un poids mort ou un bébé koala baveux à sa chemise en bredouillant des bribes de phrase sans se soucier du sens ou qu'on l'écoute.

**«-Pourquoi...pourquoi...personne y m'aime...Moi je veux...juste...veux...**

**« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider ? S'il vous plaît ? » **chuchota Bruce, visiblement inquiet que Clint puisse l'entendre et le juger méchant et sans cœur.

**« C'est méchant... Tasha elle … elle...pas... » **

Banner lançait des regards paniqués à ses compagnons, par-dessus la tignasse de l'archer dans l'indifférence générale.

**« Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras toi, dis, t'es mignon...Tu verdis, dis s? comme la souris...»**

L'affectueux agent Barton pressa son museau dans le cou du scientifique complètement dépassé par cette nouvelle espèce d'ennemi. Humide, collant, un brin excité et très déprimé.

Tony regardait son verre d'un air très concerné, Steve regardait ses chaussures, et Thor penchait la tête sur le côté, comme un labrador exposé au comportement inexplicable de ses maîtres.

De deux maux choisir le moindre. Entre Tony et Barton, Loki choisissait lui encore le whisky. Avec un peu de chance le goût du breuvage lui permettrait d'enlever le goût des lèvres et de la langue du vengeur qui persistait dans sa bouche. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, maussade et pourvu d'une assez grande envie suicidaire.

Il allait mourir. Ou vomir.

Loki se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table basse pour se servir un verre de whisky. Steve intervient faiblement :

**« Thor a l'air de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée. »**

Loki lui lança un regard de défi et engloutit son verre.

**« - Un mortel vient de me rouler une pelle, »**rétorqua Loki en s'apprêtant à se faire verser un nouveau verre. « **Je mérite ce verre. Et tous ses petits frères. »**

**- Mon frère, non ! »**

Loki baissa le regard sur la main de Thor qui s'était posée sur la sienne pour arrêter son geste. Loki remonta très lentement son regard vers son frère et le fusilla avec application et sadisme.

**« -Laisse moi boire, mon tendre frère. Ou je vomis sur ta splendide cape avant de te transformer en chiot et de te foutre le museau dedans. Ensuite, j'irais me saouler tranquillement, abuser de chacun de tes petits camarades et de réduire cette ville en cendre.**

**- Je suis pas d'accord, **brailla Tony en lui volant la bouteille pour y boire goulot.

**- Je croyais que tu voulais me voir saoul, Stark.**

**-Je veux voir ton frère saoul, si possible toi, et surtout pas me faire abuser par un bouc. **

**- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me voir saoul, ami Stark ?**

La perplexité de Thor atteignait des seuils encore inexploré, et pourtant Loki lui en avait déjà fait voir des vertes et des bien pourries.

**« -Pourquoi je voudrais voir ça ? Aucune raison. Donc je veux pas voir ça. CQFD. Tu délires mon petit père. T'es sûr que t'es pas déjà bourré comme une gonzesse ? »**

La réponse était bien évident négative, si Tony commençait à être pompette et Clinton bien cuit, Thor était aussi impassible que Steve. Tony fut parcouru d'un frisson _est-ce qu'il pouvait, physiquement et techniquement parlant, être bourré, au moins ? _

**« - Serais-ce là un défi posé à ma virilité, ami Stark ? »**

Loki avait raison. Thor tomberait toujours dans les pièges qu'on lui foutait sous le nez, et plus ils étaient gros et évidents, plus il y courait comme un taureau de corrida : le barbare blond s'empara de la bouteille de whisky posée en évidence sur la table basse et remplit les verres vides qui s'y trouvait.

**«-Soyons très clair là-dessus, je ne veux PAS avoir affaire à ta virilité, en aucune manière ! »**

Thor ne lui laissa cependant pas le choix : il distribua les verres remplis à ras bords à Tony et Steve avant d'engloutir le sien et de prendre ses petits camarades par les épaules, les compressant contre son torse massif.

Tony émit un son étranglé lorsque son museau heurta l'armure du dieu.

**« -Trinquons mes frères d'armes avengeurs ! Trinquons et laissons nous envahir par l'ivresse de la bataille ! **

**- Il faut nous lâcher pour ça Thor, » **expliqua doucement le super-soldat, en tentant de ne pas renverser le verre qu'il tenait en main, malgré l'étreinte virile dans laquelle il était impliqué.

Thor obéit sagement, laissant les fesses de Tony se laisser tomber avec soulagement sur la banquette. Steve tendit son verre plein à Thor pour remplacer celui qu'il avait avalé cul sec, et se prit lui-même une bière. Quitte à boire inutilement, autant qu'il prenne quelque chose qui n'avait un goût de déboucheur de chiottes. Les trois hommes prirent une pose sérieuse pour trinquer sous les vociférations joyeuses du viking, avant d'engloutir obligeamment leur verre. Tony s'étendit un peu plus sur le canapé, avec l'air bienheureux du drogué qui vient d'avoir sa dose.

**« - Tony, pousse-toi de la, faut que je le pose. Tout de suite, »** intervient alors ce cher docteur Banner, qui venait tout juste d'arriver jusqu'au canapé, encombré par le poids mort de Clinton toujours accroché à lui.

Tony le regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire amusé, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur la chemise à présent largement ouverte de Bruce, et sur la main gantée d'une mitaine de cuir qui s'était faufilée par l'ouverture, et qui, selon l'estimation experte de Monsieur Tony Stark se situait à présent aux alentours du tétin gauche de Banner.

**« -J'vois pas pourquoi.**

**- Tony ! Bouge-toi, maintenant ! **

**- Tout doux, tu sais bien que c'est pas bon pour toi de t'énerver !**

**-Tu as un don pour foutre les gens en rogne Stark ! »**

Bruce était limité par Clinton et sa petite tête de piaf nichée au creux de son coup, mais ses Sprunelles étincelaient de vert. Tony était … un gosse insupportable lorsqu'il était sobre. Dès qu'il commençait à être un peu ivre, il avait le diable au corps. Littéralement le plus souvent.

Cette fois, Steve vient le sauver en attrapant avec autorité Tony par les poignets et le tirant vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ôte ses petites fesses du canapé.

**« -Hey ! »**

Bruce n'écouta pas les protestations outragés du millionnaire et installa Clinton sur le canapé, tant bien que mal. C'est fou comme allonger un grand gaillard sur un canapé devient dur lorsque le dit gaillard refuse d'enlever ses mains de votre personne.

Il finit par s'installer lui-même assis sur le canapé, laissant Clinton enlacer son torse et s'installer à moitié allongé sur ses genoux, avec un soupir désespéré. Clint, aidé par l'alcool, avait trop de forces pour Bruce Banner. Et il ne tenait pas à utiliser la force de Hulk contre un vengeur. Il fusilla Tony du regard, sans que cela empêche celui-ci de rire sans se gêner.

**« - Je t'interdis d'émettre le moindre commentaire.**

**-Quoiii...C'est si mignon, une belle romance en train de naître entre des avengers... »** Tony loucha sur la main de Clint qui se promenait tranquillement sous la chemise du scientifique.** « Quoique, vous pourriez vous peloter ailleurs, j'ai des chambres vous savez, c'est … gênant de vous voir vous papouiller comme ça. Vous allez foutre des fluides plein mon canapé. » **

**- Un problème, Stark ? T'es jaloux ? Personne ne veux te faire des papouilles ? » **

C'était Loki qui grinçait un peu plus loin, parfaitement remis de ses émotions maintenant que c'était Banner qui subissait les attouchements de l'affectueux archer. Il était fin prêt pour se moquer de tous les avengers un par un .

**« -Pourquoi quelqu'un ne voudrait pas ?»**

Tony fronça le nez, l'air parfaitement outré par cette possibilité.

**«-Je suis fabuleux. Je me trouve fabuleux en tous cas. Et Tony Stark a toujours raison.**

**- Pourtant tu es la personne de la pièce qui a eu le moins de câlins depuis qu'on est là ! Personne ne veut de toi, faut croire. »**

Loki haussa les épaules de manière...machiavélique. Tony Stark sauta à pieds joints dans le piège dressé à son encontre et asséna, sûr de lui :

**« - Ils ont tort. Comment peut-on ne pas avoir envie du grand Tony Stark ? Moi-même, j'aurais envie de Tony Stark ! » **

Tony vida son verre d'un trait avant de le lever vers le ciel d'un geste décidé à la fin de sa déclaration d'amour à lui même.

**« -JARVIS ! MUSIQUE MAESTRO ! »**

Obligeamment, l'IA fit résonner dans tout le penthouse les premières notes de Shoot to thrill l'une des chansons préférées de Tony. Mais celui-ci agita la main en tout sens, ce qui devait manifestement être un signe de dénégation, car Jarvis coupa immédiatement la musique pour laisser planer un silence interrogatif.

Stark répondit bien vite, en se mettant à chanter de sa voix grave, une main glissant sensuellement dans son pantalon :

**« -You can leave your hat on... »**


	5. Tout le monde aime Tony : même Tony

Pour fêter la rentrée... de très nombreuses références débiles ! Fond sonore : you can leave your hat on, la p'tite lady et le rocky horror picture show ( que du très débile donc )Grand jeu : pistez les références débiles glissées partout ! ( un cookie à qui trouve celle à Supernatural et à Reflets d'Acide )

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**« Musique, maestro ! »** répétait Tony, en gloussant comme un doux dingue de 5 ans d'âge mental, atteint d'une crise d'exhibitionniste et d'onanisme particulièrement chaude. **« Yes, yes, yes »**

Il fit un clin d'oeil suggestif à Loki, qui était tout de même à la base de ce développement grivois. Le dieu lui répondit à l'aide d'un des petits sourires en coin dont il avait le secret, très amusé parce qu'il avait sous les yeux – et peut-être même ravi, vu comment son regard s'attardait que la bosse que formait la main de Tony dans son pantalon. Car il y avait une bosse, indéniable et assez...conséquente, au niveau de l'entrejambe de Stark, juste sous l'emplacement de sa fermeture éclair. Trop conséquente pour être le fait d'un simple Mjollnir dans le pantalon – même si les multiples conquêtes de Stark se répandaient en louanges à ce sujet - . Non, non. Si érection il y avait, elle se trouvait sous la main de Stark, glissée bien au chaud sous l'épaisseur du jean.

**« Baby, I take off my coat. Real slow »**

Etait-elle sous le tissu du boxer ? Sur le boxer ? Que faisait-elle exactement dans l'entrejambe de Stark ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avouerait jamais à voix haute qu'ils mourraient d'envie de savoir les réponses à ses questions, malgré leur regard fixé sur la bosse et les légers mouvements qu'y faisaient les doigts de Stark.

L'autre main de Tony remontait sans gêne sous le tee-shirt, sous le logo de Black Sabbath. Elle remontait extrêmement lentement, au rythme des dandinements de Stark, et de la musique sensuelle qui résonnait dans le penthouse. Et, au fur et à mesure, il remontait le tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse nu, tandis que sa main se baladait sans doute quelque part aux alentours du mamelon gauche, un doigt voilant la lumière du réacteur arc.

Ils s'étaient tous déjà masturbés. Sauf peut-être dans le cas du héros de la nation, et même si ça remontait à avant les rayons gamma pour Bruce. Ils l'avaient tous fait au moins une fois, durant l'adolescence ou plus tard – les poussées d'hormones sont aussi bizarres sur Asgard que sur Midgard. Être un dieu n'empêche pas d'avoir une érection inopportune. - Ils étaient tous de sexe masculin, donc oui, merci, ils connaissaient.

Mais... Mais là... Voir Tony se dandiner devant eux, la main dans le pantalon et l'oeil lubrique c'était... Gênant ? Merde, comme un méchant été censé craindre Iron-Man après ça ? Comment Loki allait pouvoir tenter de faire la fête aux Avengers, sans mentionner cet épisode ?

Tous, super-héros aussi bien que super-vilain – voire même IA policée et prude ( bien qu'habituée aux frasques de son inventeur adoré ) - affichaient le même air effaré. Oui, effaré, et le mot était faible pour retranscrire l'horreur qui brillait dans leurs yeux.

Captain regrettait pour la première fois de ne pas savoir voler. Il aurait ainsi pu se jeter par la fenêtre de la même manière qu'Iron-Man et échapper à cette...chose...vision...Qui brûlait sa virginité plus sûrement que n'importe quelle prostituée.

Il était certain qu'au matin, Tony Stark assumerait chacun de ses gestes, mais lui, Steven Rogers avait assez honte pour deux.

Steve se renfonça craintivement dans son fauteuil, Il aurait bien voulu être aussi bourré que Clinton pour pouvoir se cacher les yeux et ne pas voir ça. Bon, il ne se cacherait sans doute pas les yeux dans les cuisses de Banner, lui, mais les fermer au moins...

**« Take off my shoes. I'll take off my shoes. »**

Une chaussure vola au-dessus de l'oreille de Steve, l'autre heurta le genou de Clinton qui, toujours allongé sur Banner, se contenta d'émettre un grognement de sourde réprobation. Aie.

Les quelques être sensés et dotés de pudeur de la pièce pouvaient toujours fermer les yeux, mais rien ne pouvait les séparer du bruit, du bruit qu'émettait aussi bien Tony que Thor. Oui, Thor aussi s'y mettait. Non, rien ne leur serait épargné. Non, Thor ne se mettait pas à se tripoter et à se déshabiller, dieu merci, du moins...pas encore. ( Steve avait de sérieuses inquiétudes concernant les tendances naturistes de l'asgardien ) Cependant, il donnait de la voix pour encourager Tony à se déshabiller.

Comme si celui-ci avait besoin de se faire prier.

**« - Ami Stark ! Quel déhanché ! **

**-Baby, I take off my shirt, oh yes..**

**- Je ne sais pas qui est cet enfant à qui vous parlez, mais n'hésitez pas à vous mettre à l'aise, vous êtes dans votre demeure après tout . Rien ne vaut le souffle de l'air et de la pluie sur la peau nue ! »**

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Tony ôta la main de son pantalon le temps de faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, et de le faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.

Steven Rogers ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Il était Captain America, le héros de la nation, le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, le défenseur des pauvres et opprimés. Soit, Stark n'était ni veuf, ni pauvre, ni opprimé. Mais il avait un complexe d'Oedipe non résolu et quelques problèmes à régler avec son petit papa. Et, actuellement, il était saoul et dégénéré, ce qui valait bien n'importe quelle oppression. Surtout que cet abruti était capable de devenir un danger pour lui-même.

Son devoir était d'arrêter ce bordel.

Ça allait être drôle tiens.

Captain America se leva de son fauteuil pourtant si confortable et ramassa le vêtement tombé à terre, tel une loque abandonnée par un strip-teaseur fou.

**« -Tony... Remets ton tee-shit. S'il te plaît. »**

Le ton était calme, patient, doux. Gentil.

Le même genre que celui d'un adulte demandant à un enfant de prêter sa peluche ou de prendre son biberon.

Si Anthony Stark refusait d'obtempérer, il le gronderait de sa voix de capitaine et lui mettrait une fessée, au besoin.

Tony agita vaguement sa main libre dans la direction du petit groupe habillé, alors que son autre main ouvrait sa ceinture pour reprendre sa place dans le pantalon.

**« Ami Thor, sers moi un autre verre, tu veux ? **

**-Tony, tu vas tomber,»** prévient calmement Bruce, qui espérait juste qu'il ne tombe pas sur lui, il avait déjà Hawkeye qui triturait les boutons de sa chemise – sans parvenir à l'ouvrir pour autant, mille mercis à son taux d'alcoolémie - , et, un calin d'ivrogne lui suffisait amplement.

Celui-ci n'écouta rien, comme d'habitude, et prit le verre prestement offert par Thor et en avala une longue gorgée, en essayant de ne pas rien renverser. Difficile quand on remue des fesses en même temps. Difficile quand on est fin bourré.

Loki remarqua du coin de l'oeil que son frère se resservait lui aussi un verre, qu'il goba avec enthousiasme. Mais il détourna aussitôt son regard vers Stark. Eh oh. Fallait pas déconner. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait mater un Iron-Man bien foutu en train de se désaper en chanson.

Qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui, il avait sous les yeux largement de quoi occuper sa soirée.

**« Sweet darling... » **

Tony roula des yeux et avala encore un peu d'alcool.

Il ne semblait pas le moins perturbé par le fait que Captain America se trouvait à deux mètres de lui, drapé dans sa vertu, et sa bonne vieille pudeur. Non, il continuait à se trémousser, et à s'agiter dans son boxer. Pire, il avait posé son verre le temps de se caresser le torse d'un air lascif.

**«-Tony, arrête de... faire ce que tu fais avec ta main.**

**-Laquelle ? **

**-Tu sais bien laquelle ! **

**-C'est naturel, ami soldat, il ne faut pas vous froisser pour si peu. Et l'ami Stark est plutôt bel homme selon les standards midgardiens, n'est-ce pas mon frère ? **

**-Qu'est-ce que je viens foutre dans cette discussion, Thor ? **

**- J'ai besoin de ton analyse expérimentée sur l'anatomie masculine midgardienne ! »**

Steve et Bruce levèrent les yeux dans le même mouvement : oui, bien sûr, c'était évident. Rogers lança un regard à Loki et à Thor par-dessus son épaule :

**« -Oh, les frères extraterrestres. Je ne veux RIEN savoir de vos expériences passées, présentes et futures, par pitié. **

**- Pour les expériences présentes, cela me semble plutôt difficile. A moins que tu ne fasses du volontariat, boy scout ? **

**- Mon frère , tu avais promis de bien te tenir !**

**- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a assez de gens ...affectueux et/ou lascif dans cette pièce ? » **supplia Bruce.

Et il ne disait pas du tout ça parce qu'il avait un faucon en train de se blottir contre lui, marmonnant des demandes de câlins.

**« - Tu as trop bu, mon frère. **

**- Occupe-toi plutôt du taux d'alcoolémie de Stark, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai les mains bien en évidence, moi. »**

Le dieu de la fourberie se resservit ostensiblement un nouveau verre de whisky, qui fut aussitôt récupéré et avalé par Thor, sous le regard faussement éberlué de son frère. Loki se retourna vers les deux avengers enlacés sur le canapé et leur fit un clin d'oeil :

**« - Quand il s'agit de saouler mon frère, je marche avec les avengers. » **

Bruce songea un instant que c'était une nouvelle inquiétante, mais le rire de Clinton lui chatouillait trop les cuisses pour qu'il y réfléchisse calmement.

**«-Tony, arrête de... te caresser,** répéta Steven.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ça ne se fait pas !**

**- Mais je suis si beau... irrésistible ! Tu ne trouves pas mon captain ? **

**- Tu es beau lorsque tu as n'a pas la main dans le pantalon. Alors enlève là. »**

Avec obéissance, Tony ôta sa main de son pantalon, au grand soulagement de Steve.

Enfin, c'est le sentiment qu'il avait prévu de ressentir.

Tony le regardait, torse nu, la main sortie du pantalon, mais sa ceinture pendouillante, les boutons de son pantalon et la braguette grand ouverts, dévoilant l'élastique de son boxer sans la moindre pudeur. Et il osait le fixer droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire en coin.

La luxure qui se trouvait dans les yeux de l'avengers était presque suffisante pour dépuceler Steve.

Celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains, s'approcha courageusement et empoigna fermement les épaules du millionnaire. Fini de jouer.

Comment était-il sensé ne pas regarder ce bout de boxer qui le narguait ? C'était dérangeant.

**« Go over there, turn off the light...**

**-C'est un ordre monsieur ?**

**- Jarvis, si tu éteins la lumière, je... vais trouver comme tu marches, et...et te débrancher !**, glapit Steven, tel une bête apeurée.

**- Sans vouloir douter de vos capacités hors du commun, monsieur Rogers, je dois vous annoncer que cela est statistiquement moins probable que le mariage de monsieur Stark et de monsieur Loki. L'anéantissement de New York par une otarie dotée de cymbales fuchsia en guise de nageoires est de 1,5% plus probable que votre proposition. **

**- Tes sentiments à mon égard sont touchants Stark, mais étant déjà passé le mariage, je sais quelle horreur c'est et me dois de réduire les statistiques de Jarvis à néant.**

**-Vous ne faîtes qu'appuyer mon propos, monsieur Loki. » **

De toute façon, Tony n'en avait rien à faire.

Il était bien plus occupé à se battre avec Steve, tentant désespérément de passer ses bras autour du cou du grand soldat, qui se débattait vigoureusement.

Entre les mains agrippées, alternativement, derrière son cou, au col de son pull, ou à ses épaules, et le bassin qui se frottait activement au sien, le beau soldat avait quelque peu du mal à garder son équilibre.

Quant à l'équilibre de Stark, c'était un joli souvenir datant d'avant son premier verre d'alcool, des années auparavant. Sans les stabilisateurs de vol, Iron-Man aurait sans doute eu comme spécialité de s'écraser au sol ou de passer à travers chaque building de Manhattan.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que Loki compte à voix basse les secondes séparant le fragile ensemble de la chute douloureuse sur le sol du penthouse – qui était fort dur d'après son expérience - .

Il eut le temps d'aller jusqu'à quatre.

Les fesses de Steve retombèrent brutalement sur le cuir de son fauteuil.

Les fesses de Stark retombèrent brutalement sur le jean des genoux de son Steve. A son plus grand fou rire.

**« Come over here, stand on that chair !**

**- Tony, non. »**

Tout le corps de Steve se tendit contre sa volonté lorsqu'il sentit une petite langue maligne se glisser dans son cou. Oups. Oups. S'il n'avait été un garçon bien comme il faut, il aurait sans aucun doute juré très salement.

Il se retient tant bien que mal d'éjecter Tony de ses genoux avec violence. Pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais avec sa force sur-humaine, il aurait pu l'envoyer bouler au sol comme une chiffon sale et lui faire mal au passage.

**« -Ô captain, mon beau captain .»**

Le rire et la barbe d'Iron-Man lui chatouilla l'oreille. Il aurait aimé que ce soit son plus gros problème immédiat.

Son plus gros problème immédiat était très gros, et situé bien plus bas que son oreille.

Au niveau du pull-over qu'il avait eu l'idée de mettre avant de venir, pour être exact. Tony triturait le bout de laine en gloussant, trouvant le vêtement hilarant.

**«- et comme ça swingue sous son chandail...**

**- J'espère que tu sais que ce n'est pas les bonnes paroles, Tony, »** lança Bruce depuis son statut d'oreiller.

**-Mais c'est très intéressant, ce qui a sous ce chandail... »**

En tous cas, ça avait bien l'air, pour que Tony glisse ses mains en-dessous du pull du captain.

**«- Montre moi, allez ! **

**- Tony, c'est... tu dépasses les bornes. Même en tenant compte de ton ivresse ! **

**-Raise your arms up in the air... Now shake 'em...Allleeez...Steviiiiiie !**

**-Ne m'appelle pas Stevie. **

**-Steve. Allez.**

**-Hors de question. »**

Steven Rogers croisa ses bras encore plus étroitement sur ses pector...son torse. Non, non, non. Il ne ferait pas se plaisir à Stark Senior. Il n'était pas une poupée, que diable ! Et non, ce n'est pas parce que Stark lui regardait avec des yeux absolument adorables, ou parce qu'il lui faisait des choses très agréables avec ses mains sous son pull-over, qu'il allait obéir à ce dégénéré d'ivrogne.

**« Il faut croire que le Capitaine ne laisse pas l'homme de fer de glace ! »**

Thor gloussa, très content de sa plaisanterie.

**« - L'humour débile, il l'a chopé en fréquentant Loki, ou c'est congénital ? » **Grommela Hawkeye, la voix étouffée par le corps de Banner, qui eut soudain envie de lui enfoncer sa tête dans sa cuisse histoire de le faire taire pour de bon. Lisez ça comme vous voulez.

**« - Le con est un appareil génital,** annonça Thor d'un air concentré.

**-... Ou alors c'est l'alcool qui lui bouffe le cerveau, » **réfléchit Hawkeye, sans lever la tête.

L'alcool avait, en tous cas, définitivement prit possession de Stark, qui cherchait désespérément à faire passer le pull de l'avenger par-dessus sa tête, sans obtenir la moindre coopération de ce dernier.

Cela devenait ridicule.

**« -Besoin d'aide Stark ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Pour le déshabiller ? Magie, magie ? »**

Loki claqua des doigts de son air le plus innocent, mais pourtant si fourbe.

**« - C'est si gentiment proposé...Fais-toi plaisir, tête de bouc ! **

**-Loki ! Loki ! Stop ! Je te renverrais moi-même à Asgard ! Muselé, ligoté et en laisse ! » **paniqua Steve.

**« -Continue à me dire des trucs salaces, ça me rends toute chose... »**

Et puis, menacer Loki, c'était le plus sûr moyen de lui donner envie de faire des bêtises.

Le chandail et le tee-shirt du premier de la classe disparurent en un claquement de doigt. Le gloussement de Tony reprit de plus belle alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les pectoraux de Steve.

**« -Mon frère ! Tu avais promis d'arrêter ! »** s 'insurgea Thor.

Steve attrapa au vol les poignets de Tony pour les tordre dans le dos de celui-ci. Stark poussa un glapissement misérable, tandis que Loki s'asseyait sur le bras du fauteuil où se trouvait son frère, qui finissait son verre.

Aucun des deux ne semblait particulièrement dérangé par la scène devant leurs yeux.

**« -J'avais promis d'arrêter de te déshabiller. En plus, je sais que ça te démange de toute foutre à poil, mon frère. »**

Seul Banner observait le « couple » avec l'air soucieux.

**- Steve, contrôle ta force, tu vas lui faire mal.**

**-Suspicious minds are talkin'. They're tryin' to tear us apart. They don't believe in this love of mine; They don't know what love is...**

**-Il est en train de chanter dans mon oreille, Bruce ! Je suis censé faire quoi ? **

**-... Le dialogue est toujours une bonne solution. **

**- ****LOVE IS MY BODYYYY » **brailla soudain Tony.

Il se mit à onduler des hanches sur les genoux de Steve, une main sur son torse, l'autre caressant la gorge de Captain America, qui l'observait aussi fasciné que terrifié.

Et les deux dieux qui se fendaient la poire dans leur coin, n'aidaient absolument pas.

**« Pour lui, je préconiserait plutôt de l'assommer et de le mettre dans un placard, **soupira Barton.

**- Tu serais nettement plus convaincant, petit oiseau, si ta voix n'était pas étouffée par les cuisses de ce beau vieux monstre ve... docteur Banner. »**

D'accord, peut-être que la voix de Loki était devenue misérable lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Banner.

Mais il s'était vengé en débarrassant son frère de son armure et de sa cape pour ne lui laisser porter, en haut, qu'une tunique bleue à liserés rouges. Et un verre de whisky à nouveau plein dans la main.

**« - Thor, où est passé ton armure ?**

**-J'avais chaud ! Mon frère est extrêmement serviable, si on lui demande les choses comme il faut ! **

**- A genoux, »** précisa Loki avec un sourire indéniablement fourbe, en direction de Steve qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander quelque chose.

Lui aussi commençait à avoir drôlement chaud, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas trop si cela tenait au fait que les mains de Tony semblaient décidées à couvrir tout son torse en même temps, ou si cela tenait au mouvement suggestif des hanches du milliardaire, qui commençaient mine de rien à faire leurs effets.

Personne ne pouvait résister à une lap dance produite par un expert. Et Tony Stark était expert en a peu près tout ce qui touchait au sexe et à la technologie.

**« - But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane, mon beau, mon touuuut tout beau avenger... »** lui chuchotait langoureusement Tony à l'oreille.

Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

Merde, ça marchait très bien son truc de pelvis. Il était tout rouge, et Tony ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon.

**« -Ami Jarvis, pourrions-nous avoir une chance d'ouïr une musique moins troublante pour le corps et l'esprit de notre ami captain america ? Il semble se sentir mal et souffrir d'une excroissance douloureuse dans la région pelvienne. »**

Quand vous croyez être au fond du trou, Thor se fera toujours un honneur de vous envoyer une bonne pelletée de terre en croyant vous aider à vous sortir de là. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

**« -Ca aurait été pire s'il avait son joli petit collant moulant de super-héros, » **remarqua le fourbe asgardien.

Et Loki est l'enfer personnifié.

**« -Jarvis...**

**- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le délai d'attente, mais je suis actuellement en prise avec des jeunes gens s'escrimant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur de la tour. »**


	6. La fée (verte) et le barbare (nu)

Toutes mes excuses, j'ai mis une éternité pour pondre ce chapitre : non pas par manque d'inspiration ou lassitude ( au contraire, j'avais pas mal d'idées, le seul problème étant de les joindre ensemble ) mais... j'ai commencé le rp ( forum marvel evolution reborn si ça vous intéresse ) et du coup lorsque j'ai du à écrire, j'ai ... écrit des rps et pas des fics. Le temps revenant ( mais pas le beau temps ) me revoilà et j'espère que vous aurez la gentillesse de me pardonner !

Bref résumé : Stark a fait un strip-tease et en train d'essayer de violer Steve, Clint allongé sur les genoux de Bruce réclame des câlins, Thor réclame le droit à la nudité et Loki regarde le tout avec un sourire de méchant moqueur. Jarvis se montre peu disponible lorsque Stark veut changer de musique d'ambiance :

* * *

**« -Jarvis...**

**- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le délai d'attente, mais je suis actuellement en prise avec des jeunes gens s'escrimant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur de la tour. **

** - Quoi ? »**

Cela eut le mérite de faire relever la tête de Stark du cou de Steve. Où s'étalait un splendide suçon d'une taille impressionnante. Stop on arrête tout, pourquoi est-ce que des jeunes gens embêtaient son IA adorée ?

**« - Est-ce des vandales ? De jeunes et valeureux guerriers voulant faire leurs preuves ? »**

Thor étant lui-même fort valeureux, il se leva d'un bond et but dans la foulée le verre que son frère lui tendait innocemment.

**« -Je m'en vais éprouver leur valeur !**

**- Tu devrais plutôt les libérer. Jarvis, laisse les tranquille, tu vois bien que je suis occupé avec le monsieur. **

**- C'est ce que je vois, monsieur. En conséquence, je m'efforce de maintenir la dignité de Stark Industrie et du projet Avengers.**

**- Tu m'as vu en bien pire état, Jar ! Le monde entier m'a déjà vu nu, Jar. Je suis plus à ça près.**

**- Vous, c'est indéniable, monsieur Stark. Mais Monsieur Rogers est censé être le porte-drapeau des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, monsieur. Il a une certaine image à respecter.**

**- Miss USA est sexy en maillot de bain, pourquoi pas lui ? On a des maillots de bain, Jarvis ? » **murmura Tony en se penchant pour embrasser le sauveur de la nation.

Il n'interrompit son baiser passionné que pour lever un regard de fou génial et un poil psychotique sur ses petits camarades :

**« - Oh oui oui! On devrait faire ça ! Un calendrier avengers ! Avengers, à poil ! »**

La protestation de Steve fut étouffée par les lèvres de Tony.

**«- Je propose que nous essayons d'oublier les … actions de Tony pour quelques minutes,** tenta de se concentrer Bruce, qui n'osait pas regarder le couple.

**-Les actions de Tony ou l'érection de Tony ?**

**-Tu vois autre chose que le nombril de Bruce dans ta position, petit moineau ?**

**-Oui, la façon dont tu vas te recevoir une flèche dans l'an... »**

Bruce enfonça nonchalamment la tête de l'archer entre ses cuisses pour le faire taire et leva la tête vers le plafond :

**« - Jarvis, qui sont les intrus ? **

**-Les livreurs de pizza que vous aviez demandé en raison de vos doutes de ma capacité à mettre en oeuvre un barbecue par temps d'orage. »**

L'IA semblait sincèrement outrée par ce manque de confiance évident.

**« - Des livreurs de pizza ? Qu'est-ce donc ? En veulent-ils à la vertu de mon frère ?**

**-Je ne trouve pas la moindre qualité à l'autre taré, alors une vertu... »**

Loki montra les dents à Clint avec un grognement sourd de rage mal contenue.

**« - Bon chien, va servir à boire à Thor. »**

Il était visible que le dieu avait envie de le découper en tout petits morceaux et de les lui faire avaler par la suite, mais la main que Banner avait posé sur l'épaule de Clint le décourageait quelque peu. Il se contenta de tendre une bière à Thor en lui expliquant d'un ton conciliant :

-**Ils apportent de la nourriture, Thor.**

**-Oh mais qu'attendons nous pour aller chercher nos victuailles et festoyer comme il se doit ?**

**-Que tu t'habilles ? »**

Proposa Bruce en regardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond, seul endroit qui lui semblait sûr et dépourvu de personnes nues ou presque ou faisant des choses normalement... intimes et privées. Thor baissa le regard sur son anatomie, effectivement nue mais non pas dépourvue de... vigueur. Il leva un regard de chiot perdu vers son collègue, puis vers son frère:

**« -Qu'y a-t-il ami Banner ? Mon anatomie vous outre-t-elle en quelque façon que ce soit ? Elle est pourtant renommée à Asgard pour ne comporter que force et perfection, Loki, mon frère, mon anatomie est-elle affectée ? Ne répond-t-elle pas aux standards migardiens ? Que va dire Jane ? » **

Thor se retournait pour tenter de s'observer sous tous les angles, visiblement paniqué. Barton leva un sourcil :

**-Il se balade souvent à poil ? **

**-Tout le temps. On s'y fait, à la longue. **

**-Jarvis, arrête tout, on va chercher les pizzas, » **intervient Banner.

Il chercha à se lever, mais Clint poussa un grognement sourd, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Pas bouger Hulk, fais câlin. Le scientifique se laissa retomber dans le canapé avec un soupir.

**« - Je doute qu'ils puissent se rendre en quelque localisation que ce soit, monsieur Banner.**

**-...Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?**

**-J'ai opéré une désinfection complète à l'aide du système d'alarme à incendie et des réserves d'alcool à brûler. »**

Bruce et Loki mirent quelques instants avant de réaliser que Jarvis n'était _pas_ en train de leur réciter la recette d'un quart-quart citron avec les températures de cuisson idéales, malgré son ton tout à fait courtois. En fait, ils ne l'auraient pas compris, si, pour une fois, le labrador asgardien n'avait pas connecté ses neurones à la vitesse de l'éclair.

**« -Seigneurs Avengers ! Nos victuailles sont en grand péril ! Il est de notre devoir de nous rendre à leur rescousse ! »**

L'heure étant extrêmement grave, il ne perdit pas de temps et courut vers l'ascenseur.

**« Et toi, t'es tout nu, »** constata Tony en relevant un court instant le museau du corps de Steve pour fixer le dieu.

**« … Thor non, non ! Tu es tout nu ! Enveloppe-toi dans quelque chose ! Mets ta cape au moins...»**

Trop tard. Steve eut beau s'égosiller, il restait la proie de Tony, et ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de là où il était. Il ne pouvait qu'observer les petites fesses dodues de Thor se dandinant jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour aller sauver les pauvres livreurs retenus par une IA psychopathe de fort méchante humeur.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à poil ? »**

Concert d'ahurissement aussitôt suivit d'un concert de voix :

**« - LOKI !**

**-Il aère sa peau de bébé ? »**

Loki pivota le buste vers eux, alors qu'il était occupé à se servir un verre derrière le bar et eut un sourire aussi requin qu'innocent.

**« -****Pourquoi lui il a le droit de désaper**, glapit Stark, jaloux comme un pou de ce privilège tout à fait injuste accordé au dieu bodybuildé.

**-Il n'est pas un gros pervers dégueulasse, lui,** jugea opportunément Clint.

**-Il est nu ! » **s'indigna Stark en tanguant sur les genoux du super-soldat dans son indignation.

La voix bien élevée de Jarvis les ramena sur Midgard :

**«-Dois-je ouvrir l'accès à l'ascenseur à Monsieur Odinson ? »**

Un froissement de métal les avertit que Thor était déterminé à ne rien laisser s'interposer entre sa nourriture et lui. Rien, même pas une porte d'ascenseur, à travers laquelle il se frayait un chemin à coups de poing.

Dès que Stark eut donné un accord ( plutôt express, les deux frères lui détruisaient sa tour à chaque passage ) Thor sauta à pieds joints dans la cage d'escalier.

**« -... Je doute que quiconque accepte de livrer à nouveau la tour Stark, Tony,** lâcha Bruce.

**-Tu n'aides pas franchement à en faire la publicité.**

**-Toi non plus, Stark, l'image des Av... »**

Le porte-parole et stratège en chef des Avengers, aussi appelé couramment puceau de la nation, ou blondinet naïf fut à nouveau énergiquement réduit au silence.

Un instant plus tard, le petit groupe composé de Bruce, Loki et Clint fut rejoint par Tony qui se faufila vers eux avec un air de conspirateur et le pantalon grand ouvert.

**« Bien, camarades, il est temps de sortir... le gros missile. **

**-... Tony, fais moi plaisir, garde ton entre-jambe pour Steve, je l'ai assez vu pour l'éternité. **

**-Tu serais tellement plus crédible si tu n'avais celui de Bruce sous le nez. Et c'était une métaphore. Pour l'artillerie lourde, l'argument massue, la Tour Stark des alcools, l'absinthe. »**

Tony chuchotait à toute vitesse, en passant derrière le comptoir.

**«- C'était pas illégal à un moment ? » s**'enquit Bruce.

Tony haussa les épaules, pas inquiet pour deux sous.

**« - J'aime vivre dangereusement. Et puis, si c'est illégal, c'est que ça marche. Jar', ouvre le placard secret je te prie.**

**-Rendu illégal parce que ça rendait les gens fous ? »**

Tony pointa la porte de l'ascenseur à moitié démontée, puis Loki, puis sa tempe, l'air de dire qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à sauver de tout façon chez ces deux là.

**« -A mon humble avis, y a pu grand monde de sain d'esprit dans cette foutue famille à la con... »** grommela Clinton depuis les bras de Bruce.

**-Banner, surveille le langage de ta peluche, veux-tu ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ma... peluche.**

**-Si, et j'veux un câlin. » **

Comme Clint levait vers lui une mine toute déconfite et des yeux pleins d'étoiles, Banner se sentit en train de passer ses bras autour de Clint et de le serrer contre son torse. On pouvait transmettre son taux d'alcoolémie par toucher, vous croyez ?

**« - Thor n'est toujours pas revenu, » **remarqua brusquement Steve

Le super-solddat s'approchait timidement d'eux, tout en remettant son pull qu'il venait de ramasser.

**«- Je n'irais pas le chercher, »** déclarèrent d'une même voix Loki et Clint, l'un fixant son verre de whisky, l'autre le ventre de la peluche verte.

**« -Non, non Stevie, te rhabille pas...**

**-Stark, est-ce que cela t'ennuierais de demander à ...Jarvis, ce qu'il en est ?**

**-Fais gaffe, il va finir par se vexer si tu continues à ne pas lui adresser la parole ! Et c'est lui qui gère les circuits d'eau chaud, alors sois sage petit soldat ! Jarvis, ça en est où ? **

**-La baie vitrée du rez-de-chaussée a été brisée pour laisser libre passage aux livreurs, monsieur. Thor est actuellement en train d'expulser son contenu gastri...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Il est train de vomir monsieur. **

**-J'avais compris, HOURRA ! Le barbare est beurré ! Dumm-E, apporte le champagne ! **

**-Il est impossible que mon frère soit déjà ivre.**

**-Tu surestimes ton frérot, tête de bouc, ce sont les cornes qui t'aveuglent. **

**- Si je puis me permettre monsieur, monsieur Loki a raison : Thor souffre actuellement d'une indisposition conséquente à l'indigestion d'une certaine quantité de neige carbonique et de désinfectant.**

**-Pourqu...?**

**-Les pizzas, il mangé les pizza que Jarvis a... traité. »**

Compris Bruce en réponse au froncement de sourcil de Stark. Il se cacha les yeux de sa main libre, en se demandant comment pourrait-il faire pour s'en aller sans être impoli. Que Hulk vienne le sortir de là.

Tony Stark ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit. Il finit par lever un poing vengeur vers le plafond !

**« -Jarvis, pas la nourriture ! **

**-J'ai échoué ! »**

La tête ébouriffée de Thor venait de faire son apparition dans l'ouverture de l'ascenceur. A la force des bras ( « Wow, pointbreak, les biceps ! » Couina Stark ) il se hissa jusqu'à leur étage, et se laissa échouer sur le sol telle une carpe ayant remonté le cours d'un arc-en-ciel . Si tant qu'une carpe puisse faire tomber la pluie à l'unisson d'un lourd soupire mélancolique avec un bruit de tonnerre.

**« -Tu te sens toujours d'attaque pour le barbeuq', Jarvis ? Je te pose un défi ! **

**-Je suis navré monsieur Stark, pour ce faire il faudrait que Monsieur Odinson cesse de perturber les conditions météorologiques au-dessus de New-York, » **répliqua l'IA, irritée.

Pour une âme composée de génie et de circuits imprimés, la capacité du dieu à faire la pluie et le beau temps, à perturber ses prévisions et ses capteurs, était particulièrement agaçante: il servait à quoi lui après ? Jamais Stark ne laisserait son IA se sentir inutile :

**« -Thor ! Coucher ! Arrête de faire pleuvoir ! »**

En réponse une éclair jaillit dans le ciel de New-York. Depuis la débâcle du retour cul nu du dieu, la pluie avait redoublé.

**« -Les citoyens de New York vont exiger notre extradition,** râla Steve.

**-Pourquoi, parce que leur héros est un dépravé ?** interrogea Stark.

**-Stark, je ne vous permets …**

**-Oh sois beau et tais-toi, »** grogna le génie en l'embrassant.

**-Je suis la honte de mes ancêtres ! **

**-Il ne se calmera pas**, pronostiqua calmement Loki, qui avait prit ses aises tel un prince dans le deuxième canapé. ** Aucun de nos ancêtres ne connaissait la pizza, Thor. »**

Banner lança un regard fatigué à Loki, sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de Clint ( le bougre avait commencé à s'endormir, et il était prêt à tout pour que les mains de l'archer arrêtent d'ouvrir sa chemise. )

**« -Tu ne peux rien faire pour le calmer ? **

**-Je suis sûr qu'un câlin de son frère adoré le consolera. Mais faites ça dans les toilettes. **

**-Pourquoi, t'en veux un ? »**

Un couteau à cran d'arrêt jaillit dans la main de Barton avec un claquement sec.

**« Hey, hey ! On se calme,et personne ne s'énerve ! »** Prévient Banner, soudain alerté.

( 30 secondes auparavant, la main de Baron était sous ses fesses, et là il y avait un couteau à deux centimètres de sa braguette: Hulk aimait les câlins. Hulk n'aimait pas les tueurs fous. )

**« Tu me touches, je t'ouvre en deux,** menaça l'assassin.

**-Touche-moi, Loki.**

**-Non.**

**-Emo-boy, fais-lui un câlin qu'on en finisse, je veux ripailler pour reprendre les mots de Blondie.**

**-Non.**

**-Vous le vouliez soûl !**

**-Ouais, pour la partie bourrée, joyeuse, nudité, sexe, rire gras et danse ridicule. Pas pour l'inondation. Et je croyais qu'il n'était pas encore soûl.**

**-Non, mais il est nu et affamé. Son dé-pucelage à inondé la moitié 'Asgard. Le trône a dû s'endetter pour calmer les gueux.**

**- Je suis tellement désolé, mon frère, je ne voulais pas, mais l'émotion...!**

**-A partir du moment où il est nu ou saoul, ça finit forcément en catastrophe naturelle, »** Loki leur livra un sourie angélique, tout en ignorant superbement son frère.

Il n'avait quand même pas accepté de participer au plan "faisons boire Thor" par pure bonté d'âme. Dieu en pénitence, sorcier avec ses pouvoirs diminués ( mais tant qu'il pouvait mettre des gens nus, tout allait bien ) peut-être, mais il restait le dieu des fourbes !

**« - Quitte à mourir dans un tsunami, autant qu'il soit bourré ! Tournée générale de fée verte ! ...Tiens, ça te fait un joli surnom, Bruce, t'aimes ? C'est mignon . Hulk avec des ailes, il faut que je lui trouve des ailes. **»

Stark versa une dose généreuse d'absinthe dans chacun des verres qui restaient sur la table tout en papotant sur sa nouvelle idée absolument merveilleuse, cela va sans dire. Bruce n'écoutait plus et se contenta de taper sur les doigts de Clint lorsqu'il voulu s'emparer d'un des verres d'absinthe.

**« - Et un tutu rose aussi ? »**

Vous avez vraiment besoin pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une remarque de Loki ? Il s'attira un grognement de Bruce et un kss très évocateur de Barton.

**«- Ne touchez pas à mon frère ami fée ! » **

Thor eut un sanglot convulsif, alors qu'il se traînait vers celui-ci. Passant ses bras autour de ses jambes, le blond labrador posa sa tête sur les genou de Loki, une moue triste sur le visage.

**« - J'ai faim. ****»**

Loki baissa le regard avec mépris.

******«**-Ouste.

**-Loki, ça suffit ! »**Tonna soudain Banner, en sautant sur ses pieds.

Clint roula au sol, avec un gémissement douloureux. Un couteau alla se ficher dans l'accoudoir de Loki, alors que l'archer, étendu sur le dos, appelait Hulk : il tendit les bras vers lui, effleurant son pantalon, mais Bruce, débraillé et ébouriffé, fixait Loki avec colère et l'ignora totalement.

L'autre qui aurait bien voulu un câlin c'était Steve.

Enfin, oui.

Enfin, non.

Il avait passé une bonne demi-heure à moitié à poil, et maintenant l'individu qui l'avait outrancièrement chauffé l'avait laissé en plan.

Du coup, il avait chaud. Très chaud.

Profitant que son agresseur ( vilain, vilain ) était parti emmerder quelqu'un d'autre le puceau – plus si puceau – de la nation se saisit de son téléphone.

En cas de problème, toujours aller se moucher dans les jupes de Super Nanny. Il tapera les vilains garçons pour vous.

**« -Capitaine Rogers, est-ce que tout va bien ? Stark ne vous malmène pas trop ? »**

Le ton de Coulson était neutre, jovial, conciliant... et exhalait la méfiance. Il avait déjà vu ce que les petites sauteries de Stark pouvaient donner. Qu'est-ce que le milliardaire allait faire subir à son petit protégé ?

**« - Ca..ça va, on peut dire ça, je... BARTON ! Habille-toi ! »**

Couslon haussa les sourcils et lança un regard interrogatif à Natasha qui le regardait, quelques mètres plus loin. Il patientait.

**- Barton ! Enlève ça de mon visage! C'est dégoûtant ! Non, pardon ! Enlève ta... Non !**

**-Tu veux voir ma grosse saucisse ? »**

Coulson se tendit en entendant le rire grivois de Clint se mêler au cri horrifié du puceau de la nation.

**« - AGENT BARTON ! **

**-Barton ! Recule ! Excusez-moi monsieur Coulson, j'ai un... un petit problème. **

**-T'en as aussi une belle, dis donc, j'peux goûter ?**

**-C'est pas pour toi ! Ne touche pas ! »**

Coulson devient blanc, pendant que Natasha lui arrachait le téléphone des mains.

**« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »**

Rires gras, hurlement suraigus, bruits de verre brisé, de chute. Tonalité vide au bout du fil.


End file.
